The Seventh
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: For some reason, Itachi and Akatsuki attacked Sakura, Sasuke saw it all. How would he react when Itachi is interested in both Naruto and Sakura and not him? There seems to be more secrets Sakura seems to be hiding...SasuSaku
1. Back or Not

**The Seventh**

By: ShiokuXRose

Summary: Akatsuki has already obtained 6 Bijus out of 9, tailed beasts with enormous chakra (like the Kyuubi-9 tailed fox) 2 years after Sasuke left Konoha.1 tailed, 9 tailed, and 7 tailed are left. 1 tailed-Gaara/Kazekage, 9-Naruto, but where's the 7th. When the 7th finally shows some of it's powers, Sakura is acting strange. SasukeXSakura.

------------------------------------

**Finally, here's my second fanfic all for my birthday update. A present for myself. I hope it's good. It takes place 2 years after Sasuke betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru. Don't worry Itachi is obviously gonna be in this story, he's the main enemy. This story is a little bit more serious than my first. Seriously, took me a while to do some research. I don't know the names of the Bijus yet. So I finally went to Wikipedia, which I totally forgot about. Most Bijus haven't appeared yet, and some of the info will probably be altered. I don't really know if I did or not. I really want to know who the Akatsuki Leader is! Well, anyways, enjoy chapter one! This story does contain spoilers! Didn't say I warned you! There would be more Japanese here than my other fanfic. But not a lot. I'll put a translation down at the bottom okay? Some jutsus I'll going to add from one character to another. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**-------------------------------------**

**The Seventh**

**Chapter I- Back or not...**

It has been a while since Uchiha Sasuke has left Konohakagure for the Sound. More like two years. Haruno Sakura, age 15, has just finished her solo rank B mission, which turned out to be between an A to S rank, and is now walking back to Konoha. Probably, being the most hurt after Sasuke left, besides Naruto, she doesn't talk as much than she normally does, she doesn't laugh like she always does, and she almost became as cold as Sasuke. Her whole dress attire has changed. She is wearing a sleeve-less dark shirt, dark shorts with a light skirt-like over it that has buckles at the sides, wristband type thing around her elbows, bandages on her left leg below her shorts as fashion, and knee high dark boots. Her hair has grown back, probably down to her waist. (A/N: The outfit is the same as in the manga after a 2 and a half year time skip. Except for the hair. I made it longer, it looks better that way.) Her forehead protector is still fastened on top of her head. She has grown stronger over the years under the training of the 5th Hokage, Godaime or other knowned as Tsunade. She became a medic ninja, some even say that her medic skills surpassed the Hokage's. She was able to learn high level medical abilities in such a short time. She is considered one of the top-notch chakra controllers. Without the top-notch chakra control, she wouldn't have learned the enhanced strength from Tsunade, which includes splitting the ground with just a punch, let alone medical jutsus. Despite having all those powerful jutsus, she's still ranked Chunin. She could be considered as Tokubetsu Jonin, ninjas ranking above Chunin and below Jounin, because of the high medical jutsus and chakra control.

Sakura found a stream nearby, since she has been walking for hours now, she walked to it, setting aside her traveling bag, and cupped the crystal clear water for her to drink. She splashed some on her face to keep her awake. By now, Sakura has already got over Sasuke like Ino, who gave up Sasuke for Shikamaru, but is having trouble with Temari, who's also after Shikamaru. She has been wandering a lot lately lost in her train of thoughts. She's still wondering if she still loved Sasuke. The next time he shows up, Tsunade might order her to capture Sasuke, hurt him, or even _kill_ him. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed some immense chakra, dangerous too. In a split second, she was surrounded by 2 figures. The figures was wearing long dark bearing red clouds and a red interior. One of them has a ring on his right ring finger with a symbol meaning Shu or literally Scarlet or Bloody. The ring also means Suzaku, Hoo, or literally Red Sparrow, meaning God of South and Summer. The other one has a ring on his left ring finger with another symbol meaning Nan meaning South. The ring also means Nanju or Southern Star. The one with the ring meaning Southern Star carried a large and long blade on his back, bandaged up. (A/N: Guess who they are.) Sakura was shocked about who they are, and why would they surround her. Unless...

"What do you want, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame?" Sakura asked, getting in a fighting position with a kunai at hand. She obviously knew the names of most the members of Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked missing Nins. Sakura continued talking, "I see that Sasuke haven't killed you yet. I thought you were more interested in collecting the Bijus."

"We are clearly more interested in collecting the Bijus," answered Kisame, obviously Itachi doesn't talk much so he didn't answer.

"Then, why are you here?"

"We had detected some of a Biju's power within you. We don't know which one."

"There is no way that I have some Biju's power. You must have been mistakened." Sakura tried to talk out of the conversation without getting hurt. She has no idea if she was a Jinchuuriki, literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice" or like a container trapping the Biju within, or not.

"There's no way for you to escape. We have clearly detected the Shichibi's power from you about four days ago around the Village of Wind." Unfortunately, Sakura was there to do her solo mission to retrieve a scroll from the Kazekage who's also being targeted by Akatsuki, other known as Sabaku no Gaara, but was encountered by Akasuna no Sasori, literally meaning "Scorpian of the Red Sand." Sasori was part of Akatsuki, proof to that, he has a ring on his left thumb meaning Gyoku, literally meaning jewel or jade. In the middle of the battle, Sakura was surrounded by chakra, the color of Sakura petals during the night- icy blue. Sakura didn't notice it but the Village of Wind's elder and Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo, did, but chose not to tell her until later somehow. In the end Sasori was killed by Chiyo and Sakura, whom Chiyo controlled her with chakra strings like a puppet after Sakura got out of control after releasing an enormous icy blue chakra. Clearly, there's no choice for Sakura but to fight Itachi and Kisame.

-------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke, age 15, had just killed Orochimaru after learning techniques from him for two years now, and is now jumping from branch to branch, heading towards Konoha willing to accept any punishment. Simply, he took his Akatsuki ring which has a symbol meaning Kuchin meaning void or literally sky. He wears a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest stitched on the back, black shorts with the kunai holdster on his right thigh, bandages on his lower arms and lower legs, and black comfortable shoes. His hair is still the same as during the Chunin Exam Tournament. His headband was nowhere on his body, of course, it's in Naruto's possession. He now weilds a sword that's strapped onto his back. He all the same as last time. Cold personality, untalkative. For killing Orochimaru, the curse seal is now gone. Sasuke wonders how strong is he now without the curse seal. Sasuke stopped at a branch near the stream after sensing familiar chakras, two of them dangerous maybe three. Sasuke did his best and hid his chakra, walking towards where the dangerous chakra are comming from.

------------------------------------------

Sakura tried her best to escape while fighting off Itachi and Kisame. She did a few handseals and blue-green chakra form around both of her hands. After getting close to Itachi, she tried to hit his vital points with her hands. Of course, with his level of Sharingan, he looked through all of it and dodged them. He knew that the blow would be vital if the blue-green chakra hits any of his vital points.

"Hn...Shosen Jutsu," Itachi said while narrowing his eyes at Sakura. Sakura jumped back while throwing several kunai at Itachi. He blocked the nessessary kunai that was aimed at him with one of his kunai. The technique, unknown to him, he has fallen to one of Sakura's traps. The kunai he hit released a pouch full of explosive tags all around him. Too late to notice that Sakura had already thrown a kunai with an explosive that to ignite the other tags, thus creating an explosion. Sakura landed and soon ducked from Kisame's attack with Samehada. Sakura jumped several feet away from Samehada since it absorbs chakra. Sakura was panting fast, losing lots of chakra from using Shosen Jutsu. Sakura was met with a headache, backing up a bit, holding her head with her left hand. She fell down on her knees, still clutching her head. Itachi poofed, or teleported, next to Kisame. It seems he had escaped the explosion by teleporting at the very last second. The two Akatsuki members looked at each other.

"What's happening to her? Did you use Mangekyo Sharingan on her?" asked Kisame.

"No."

---------------------------------------

Sasuke observed the battle from behind a bush, still hiding his chakra. He noticed that Itachi and Kisame was battling against Sakura. Sasuke was thinking why would Itachi be attacking Sakura. Two years ago, Itachi was clearing more interested in Naruto than him. Now, he was more interested in Sakura than him. Sasuke was furious. He wants to go in and fight agaist Itachi and kill him, but something is telling him that now's not the right now. Soon, he saw Sakura back up, holding her head, and fell to her knees. Sasuke looked back at Itachi, who appeared next to Kisame. He notices that his eye's weren't those of Mangekyo. Then, something weird happens to Sakura.

---------------------------------------

Sakura clutched her head, and she dropped a kunai she was holding and landed by her knee. Sakura closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain caused by a headache. An outline of icy blue chakra formed around her. Her mind is kept on yelling what is going on, she slowly stood back up, eyes still closed and a hand still clutched her head. Wind began to pick up high speed from many directions. Itachi and Kisame kept an emotionless face, clearly knowing that the power is comming from the Shichibi from within her. Sasuke, still unknown that he has been watching to the three, was bewildered. He had never seen Sakura like this before. Soon, Sakura let out a scream. Icy blue particles formed behind Sakura and it began to gather itself. Wings formed on Sakura by the icy blue particles. The wings was a translucent icy blue, like sakura flowers at night. Sasuke remembered the encounter with Naruto when he transformed into his one tailed Kyubi form. Sakura has the same aura Naruto had then, except his was fiery red-orange. _But does that mean that Sakura is one of the Jinchuuriki?_ thought Sasuke. Sakura was floating in mid-air. She opened her eyes. They were no longer emerald, but a glowing icy blue. The pupil and iris was gone, but replaced by glowing icy blue ones instead. (A/N: Looks cool.)

"That's definitely Shichibi, Suzaku no Shichibi. Much to my disliking, the elements of Suzaku are wind and lightning."

"Hn," said Itachi. Sasuke had definitely heard what Kisame said. He had said that Sakura was the Jinchuuriki for Suzaku no Shichibi. He never knew that she was, not until now. Was she hiding it from him? Or she never noticed she was the Jinchuuriki for Shichibi until now? Sasuke was confused now, as well as surprised, but on the outside he still held the emotionless face. Sakura flew up using the wings she gained from noticing Suzaku during the headache, away from Itachi and Kisame, about 10 meters away. She knew now that up until now, Suzaku had been hiding its powers from being realized by Akatsuki and being captured by them. The wind picked up even faster and dark clouds appeared. Sakura did a few hand seals in which she has no idea what jutsu. Suzaku has partial control over her. Sakura soon yelled, partially controlled by Suzaku, "Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte!" (A/N: Originally, Kurosuki Raiga uses this techiques using his twin swords, but I just said that Sakura did a few hand seals.) The clouds flashed, lightning formed launching at Itachi and Kisame, forming a large explosion. Sakura flew through the dust, towards Itachi, while forming hand seals for Shosen Jutsu again. This time it missed Itachi just by a few inches because he backed up. Sakura took the chance, using the speed of the Shichibi, she punched Itachi twice with a little extra chakra making it hurt. She quickly, following the punches, sweeped his feet and kicked him twice, smashed him into the air with her immense chakra packed punch. Itachi was surprised that the girl inflicted him damage but didn't show it. Sasuke was surprised too, seeing the familiar punch, kick, sweep, smash into air combo that was taught to him by Kakashi. What really surprised him is what she did next. Sakura did some hand seals, all so familiar to Sasuke. As she leaped towards the falling Itachi, bright light from on her right palm. It was so bright that it blinded Kisame as he tried to save Itachi. From Sasuke's view, he had to put his hand up a bit to see more clearly; that techinque was all too familiar to him. Just when did she know that attack. Just about five meters below Itachi, Sakura brought her right hand in front of her. The bright light zapping and sounds like thousands of birds chirping. (A/N: Guess what technique it is. It's not Chidori. But really really close.) Right before it hit Itachi, Sakura yelled, "Raikiri Issen Rendan!" There was a loud explosion. Sakura landed a little ways from Kisame, near Sasuke. She panted fastly, and sweat went down her forehead. She took off her forehead protector and looked at it. It had a scratch over it now, across the leaf. It seems that Itachi managed to dodge the attack, by using Kawarimi no Jutsu, but still had some damage. He also had managed to slice her, but she ducked, making the kunai scratch her forehead protector.

"God. What is happening to me?" Sakura said to herself as the wings and the glowing icy blue outline disappear. She collapsed to the ground, unconcious due to exhaustion, and dropped her forehead protector. Sasuke simply amazed that Sakura, the Sakura that used to be weak, actually inflicted some deep wounds on Itachi, the Uchiha Itachi known as one of the top S-ranked missing-ninjas. It seems that Itachi and Kisame aren't done, and wanted to take Sakura back to where all the rest of Akatsuki is to perform the three day long ritual to extract the Biju out of its container. Sasuke seeing this, his legs automatically moved on its own. Next thing he knew, he was in front Itachi and Kisame in a battle position with Sakura behind him.

"Itachi, look what we have here," said Kisame.

"Hn...little brother."

"I'm NOT your little brother, Itachi!"

"Interesting...let's go." The Akatsuki members disappeared the next second later.

"Damn. Come back here!" yelled Sasuke as he lowered his weapon. He looked down on Sakura. He stood there for a some minutes, expecting Sakura to wake up any moment now. Then, Sakura began to move. She lifted her upper body up so she would be sitting on her knees as her vision began to clear a little bit. "You're finally awake." Sakura gasped, she recognized the voice. Sakura looked up but only saw a tall dark figure with dark hair; her vision has not been fully focused.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." (Translation: Yes?)

"What happened to Itachi and Kisame?"

"They left."

"You fought them off?"

"Hn." (Translation: No.)

"Then why'd they leave."

"Hn." (Translation: How would I know.)

"Okay. Are you really Sasuke or are you Orochimaru in Sasuke's body?" asked Sakura, her vision fully focused.

"I'm Sasuke! I've already killed Orochimaru!" Sasuke was a little bit surprised that she isn't acting like the fangirl type and she didn't add the usual suffix, -kun, anymore. He was wondering what happened.

"You got any proof?" Sasuke tossed the ring towards Sakura who tucked it into her pocket.

"Well, I'll be keeping it for now."

"Hn." (Translation: Whatever.) Sasuke heard some running footsteps in the distane. "They're here," he said in his usual cold emotionless tone.

"I sensed it, no need for you to tell me," said Sakura in a cold voice, surprising Sasuke since Sakura usually is an all happy-going girl. Soon, Sasuke and Sakura are surrounded by around 75 Sound ninjas on all sides. "Sasuke, are you really Sasuke? Or is it that you are Orochimaru commanding them?"

"I'm Sasuke! Sakura, I swear!" Sakura narrowed her eyes on Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You traitor! You killed Orochimaru-sama!" yelled one of the Sound.

"Guess there's no way out, huh," said Sakura as she took out one of her kunai and smiled. "Fine, have it your way. I'll be glad to have a killing spree." Sasuke was once again surprised by her words. He can't believe that she is even smiling at this kind of situation. She used to get all scared and panic a lot. Now she's..."Sasuke! Get out of the way unless you want to get hurt." Sakura began to charge up her chakra all to her right hand. Sasuke charged at the Sound in front of him. Seeing Sasuke a fair distance away. She balled her right hand into a fist and made it meet the ground. Air swirled around the area where her fist made contact with the ground. The Sound got confused since nothing happened. Soon the ground under them cracked and became unstable. Air blasted out from the cracks and the ground exploded, making the Sound ninjas screaming in pain and some of them were sent flying. As the dust settled, Sakura said, "Now thats a good 30ft diameter, and a good 20ft circumferce sphered. They're not even worth my time to waste on. Sasuke! I'm done! My half is dead, you need help?" Sakura made a teasing small smile.

"Humph..As if!" yelled Sasuke as he turned around, unaware that someone had come up behind him. Then a kunai whizzed past him.

"Oh really, then what's that behind you." Sasuke turned around and saw a Sound ninja with a kunai sticking out of his eye, his hand covering his eye.

"Sakura, when did you become so...so..."

"So cold that I enjoy torturing people with pain?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you would know the answer."

"Huh?" Sakura ignored the fact that he's confused and continued killing Sasuke's half of the Sound; mostly using regular taijutsu conserving as much chakra as possible. Soon there is only one Sound ninja left, running away, but Sakura suddenly appeared in front of him saying an evil hello as pink chakra began to surround her. Sakura slammed into the enemy, punched him two times, she uppercutted him before pounding him, she did two powerful kicks on him that would originally blow the enemy far away but she did them lightly, she said, "Ikari Uchinaru Sakura Rendan!" before doing the kick that blasts the enemy into a vulnerable state in the air that is so called Kage Buyo. (A/N: I think I got that Kage Buyo technique right.) Since the Kage Buyo's kick was extra packed with Inner Sakura's chakra, the victim and Sakura are now some feet up above the tall trees. (A/N: Who feels sorry for the victim?) "I'm not done yet," said Sakura as she grabbed the Sound's collar and dragged him below her. Then, she said, "Tsutenkyaku!" as she delivered the chakra packed, ground splitting kick, breaking his bones, as she kicked him in the stomach. He coughed up blood. (A/N: Who feels sorry now?) Sakura disappeared in a flash as she reappeared on the ground below the fast falling Sound, who's already unconcious. "Humph, I'm still not done," she said as she packed more chakra onto her right foot. She did another kick of Kage Buyo, but not as high as the last one. Sakura jumped back up behind the victim Sound again this time not using Tsutenkyaku but instead...She did a backhand strike on him, making him turn, slammed a kick on the stomach, continued by a spin-around kick, finished by hitting her left heel on the center of the Sound's body as it made contact with the ground, spitting blood even though he's unconcious. More like he's sleeping in the afterlife. (A/N: Who feels sorry now!) As she got up, she began to collapse, but Sasuke caught her just in time. "Who knew that, that put strain on the body," said Sakura.

"Since when did you know how to use my Shishi Rendan?" asked Sasuke, curious.

"I learned it through memory. You can let go of me, I can walk." Sasuke let go of her thinking how did she get so strong. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you in that beat up state."

"Hn." (Translation: Why?)

"If you want to enter Konoha, the only way is the gate, you just have to act like you're unconcious while I talk out of it. Then I'll drag you to the Hokage's Tower, where Tsunade-sama will decide the outcome of your future."

"Hn...but why do I have to be dragged."

"People will think I'll be kind to an enemy if I'd carried you."

"Hn.." (Translation: Whatever.)

"Okay then, why don't we head back." Just as they are a couple meters out of the gate guard's sight, Sakura said, "Okay, start acting like you'd fainted." Sakura grabbed hold of Sasuke's collar and Sasuke's head drooped acting like he's unconcious.

"Just don't choke me okay?"

"Yes." Sakura dragged him towards the gate, when one of the gate guards stopped and asked her a question.

"Hey, what are you dragging?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, the missing-nin."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-sama. He's new here for the gate guard, so he's unfamiliar to you, so I do apologize for his rudeness."

"I'm fine."

"You can pass through, Sakura-sama. Sorry for my rudeness." Sakura continued dragging Sasuke towards the Hokage's Tower.

The sun had already setted, not much people are walking around at this hour, so Sasuke said, "I think I can walk from here on, there's nobody around." Sakura just let go of the grip making Sasuke fall to the ground. "Hn." The two walked silently until they heard some girls talking.

"Quick, act dead again!" Sasuke and Sakura went back to their fake dragging position as the girls came into view. More like Sasuke's fangirls came into view.

"Kyaaa! It's Sasuke-kun! He's back! Wait. Sakura! What do you think you're doing dragging Sasuke-kun like that?" squealed one of the girls.

"You want Sasuke to kill you now? Or do you want me to kill you now?" Sakura lifted her fist, ready to be meeting with the ground. The girls immediately ran off. Sakura once again make Sasuke fell. Then the two walked towards the Hokage's Tower silently. They walked up the stairs, down and around the hall until they stopped at the Hokage's room. Sakura knocked a few times calling Tsunade-sama. No answer. Then Sakura, impatiently, kicked the doors open making a commotion. The commotion made Tsunade wide awake, Naruto was also there, surprisingly, Shizune was also awoken.

"Huh? Oh, um. Hi there Sakura. What do you-" Tsunade was cut off when she notice the being next to Sakura. Naruto and Shizune was looked at her then looked at the direction where she's looking at. They went wide eyed.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Naruto, the loud mouth as usual.

"Naruto! Shut the hell up!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh. Hi there, Sakura-chan." _said_ Naruto, surprisingly he _said_ it, not yell it.

"Naruto, Shizune, quickly tie Sasuke up! Now!" In a flash Shizune pushed Sasuke onto a chair while Naruto wrapped chakra strings around him to keep him there. Much to Tsunade's surprise, Sasuke didn't even struggle. He remain perfectly calm. "Now, Sakura, would you please explain what happened?"

"But first, here's the scroll that you would like me to retrieve from the Kazakage." Sakura handed Shizune the scroll, who passed it to Tsunade. "Well on the way back, the village elder, Chiyo, and I encountered Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members. After Sasori was killed, I was forced to stay at the village so I can heal my injuries."

"Wait. Chiyo? And did you say killed?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, the village elder. She said you knew her. Well, more like I got unconcious somehow and Chiyo used chakra strings and controlled me. Then, on the way back, I got stopped by two more Akatsuki members."

"WHAT? TWO MORE? DID YOU GET KILLED? DID YOU GET HURT?" yelled Naruto.

"If I get killed then how would I even be standing here?" yelled Sakura.

"Which two Akatsuki members?" asked Shizune.

"Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"They said that I had some Biju within me and.."

"And?"

"And they were right."

"WHAT? How come we never noticed?"

"It seems that I have Shichibi no Suzaku within me, and it said to me that it has been hiding its powers from Akatsuki. It seems friendly, and it seems it doesn't want to hurt me."

"What happens next."

"Let me finish. Well, then, I unleashed the power, gaining wings and chakra."

"The chakra was like Naruto's when he used his one-tailed Kyubi form except it was icy blue like Sakura petals at night instead of fiery red-orange by the way," said Sasuke. Everyone stared that him. "What?" glared Sasuke.

"Since when do you butt in adding a long description like that?" everyone asked except Sakura.

"Hn." (Translation: Whatever.)

"Well, anyways. I somehow and strangely used Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte, and Raikiri Issen Rendan, the one Kakashi-sensei used. Then, I went unconcious dued to exhaustion. Then when I woke up, Sasuke was there and Itachi and Kisame was gone. Sasuke said that they left without a fight, I'm assuming, and that he wants to come back to Konoha after he killed Orochimaru."

"Wait, he _killed_ Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade. Before Sakura can answer, there was a poof.

"Tsunade-sama! I can't believe it!" yelled Mitarashi Anko as she finished teleporting to Tsunade's room.

"You can't believe what," said Tsunade.

"Look! My curse seal is gone!" Anko pulled aside her jacket collar revealing the spot the curse seal that once was.

"So I guess it's true then, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Huh? You knew?" asked Anko. Tsunade just pointed towards her office front door. Anko looked at the direction her index finger led.

"AHHHHH! What is this!" Anko was surprised backing up a bit.

"Hn."

"So, Orochimaru is really dead."

"Hn, here's another proof. Sakura give it to her," said Sasuke. Sakura dug into her pocket and drew out the ring, tossing it towards the Hokage.

"Clearly, this is Orochimaru's but how can we know that you are Sasuke and not Orochimaru's soul in Sasuke's body?"

"I know something that Orochimaru doesn't know," said Sakura.

"What is it?"

"Since Orochimaru doesn't really care about Sasuke's personal info like likes and dislikes. So..." Sakura stood in front of Sasuke. "What is Sasuke's favorite food?"

"This is really embarrassing."

"I know just say it!"

"Um...tomatoes," muttered Sasuke, barely audible.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOMATOES!" laughed Naruto.

"SHUT UP! NARUTO!" yelled Sakura. "Ahem, now where was I. Yes, that's the correct answer."

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke.

"I used to stalk you when we were little, with Ino."

"Hn." (Translation: Annoying.)

"Anyways, back to the story. Soon after I woke up and talked a little bit with Sasuke, we were attacked by around 75 Sound ninjas. Obviously, they're all killed. Then we went back to Konoha. So, Tsunade-sama, what are you going to do with Sasuke's future?"

"Hm...Honestly, he did help us kill an S-rank criminal. He did protect you from Akatsuki. But he did betray Konohakagure. So I'm giving him a one year suspension for missions and exams to heighten your rank. So your rank is still Genin."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME IS STILL GENIN!"

"AREN'T YOU STILL GENIN NARUTO?"

"Um...well, I was training under Jiraiya so I didn't have time to take the Chunin exams."

"So am I going to go back to Team 7 or not?"

"Hmm. Maybe, then we're going to be uneven then."

"Huh?"

"The replacement member of Team 7, Sai."

"But I still consider Sasuke as the third member, Tsunade-baachan!" yelled Naruto.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BAACHAN!" yelled Tsunade.

"I don't like Sai either. Besides he's just a filler and he's ANBU. He sould go back," said Sakura.

"If you say so...I'll imform Kakashi and Sai. But Sasuke you can't participate in missions."

"I know."

"Oh and Sasuke. I have a least a long lasting mission for you. This one is the mission that I'm going to accept for the time when you're on suspension."

"Okay."

"Your job is to protect Sakura from Akatsuki and other enemies, making sure that the Shichibi's seal is still intact. Got it?"

"WHAT?" yelled Sasuke and Sakura.

"Your job is to protect Sakura from Akatsuki and other enemies, making sure that the Shichibi's seal is still intact. Got it?"

"Yes."

"I suggest you move into Sakura's house or Sakura move into your house."

"WHAT?"

"You may never know when they will strike." Sasuke and Sakura sighed but answered yes.

"Okay, now everything's all clear and settled. Now...GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the street towards her apartment. It was late at night. No one is around at this hour, except some drunkards walking around, some who came up asking Sakura to be their girlfriend but only to be met by a blast in the fast that sent them flying, probably to the other side of Konoha. They reached the door and Sakura said, "My parents are dead, so you can take their room." Sasuke didn't say anything. They entered and Sakura switched on the lights. There was a hallway in front of the entrance that leads towards the kitchen, bathroom, dining room, and living room. The staircase is right next to the hallway. Sakura walked to the kitchen counter and set her kunai holdster, the various item pouch and other things on it. Sakura went back to the stairs, saying, "Sasuke. If you're hungry, there are food in the fridge. Oh, and there are tomatoes. I'm going to head off to shower and sleep. My room is the last one down the hallway on the left upstairs. Your's in on the other side."

"Hn." Sasuke went to the fridge and grabbed some tomatoes.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sakura woke up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, ate breakfast, grabbed her ninja weapons, and ran out the door after telling Sasuke that she's going to the usual Team 7 meeting spot. Soon, Sasuke followed Sakura to the same spot. Ironically, Sakura was there first. Well, not that ironic. Sasuke did leave two years ago. Usually, then, Sakura was the first one there. Soon after Sasuke arrived, Naruto arrived.

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-te-...Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here?" yelled Naruto.

"Hn. Remember I was ordered."

"Eh?" Naruto did the confused look.

"The Hokage ordered me to protect Sakura." The original Team 7 waited for their sensei to arrive. Then there was a poof.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path-" started Kakashi Hatake.

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto.

"I guess you caught me."

"IT'S THE SAME THING EVERY TIME!"

"Well, well. I see Sasuke is in top form as usual."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"Yeah, yeah. The usual. Jiraiya should be teaching you instead of me recently. You just came back just a few days ago. Go thank Jiraiya for the special edition of Icha Icha Paradise for me."

"HEY!"

"Well, Sakura. I hear that you are one of the Jinchuuriki. One for Shichibi, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do we have here. What a complex team. We have an extra Jinchuuriki, now. Well, that means more danger," Kakashi sighed.

"Hn," said Sakura, not Sasuke.

"So Sai is not comming?" asked Kakashi.

"No," said Sakura and Naruto.

"He went back to his ANBU squad."

"Guess, we should start training? Sakura and Naruto spar for now. I have to talk to Sasuke for a minute."

"Okay." Sakura and Naruto walked towards the big training field.

"Sasuke, I need to make sure."

"Make sure that I'm not Orochimaru? Here." Sasuke pulled aside the collar revealing the area the curse mark that once was.

"I believe you. So what the Hokage said was true. So how's your skills going."

"I got some more forms for Chidori."

"I see. I heard from the Hokage that Sakura managed to use Raikiri Issen combined with Raikiri Rendan making Raikiri Issen Rendan. She also managed to use one of the enemies' Naruto had to fight during one of his missions with Team Gai techinque called Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte. Am I right?"

"Yes." Then suddenly with was a strong force of wind that hit Kakashi and Sasuke. The wind kept on comming.

"Where is all this wind comming from?" Then the two suddenly feel tremendous amount of chakra. Really large and unstable. Suddenly, out of nowhere Jiraiya appeared.

"Oh hi there Kakashi," Jiraiya said as he started running towards the wind.

"Jiraiya! What is happening?"

"I recognize one of these two tremendous chakra. One of them is Naruto's unstable four-tailed Kyubi form! We have to hur- Ahhh! What is Sasuke doing here?" Jiraiya immediately switched to defensive mode. "AHhh! I don't have time for this. If this continues, Kyubi might be out and all of Konoha will be destroyed!" Jiraiya ran off.

"Hurry Sasuke!" Kakashi and Sasuke ran after Jiraiya. The three reached the large training area. They were all surprised at what was happening. Wind was so violent and so fierce that they had hard time standing and avoiding being thrown into the air. What they saw was undescibable. For a little kid, they would run away in total fear. Even, adults would. Maybe, the bravest ones should. There was a large red 4 tailed translucent Kyubi no Yoko form with Naruto in the middle of it facing another large icy blue 4 tailed winged translucent Shichibi no Suzaku form with Sakura in the middle. Fire seems to rise from the Kyubi form while electricity seems to flow throughout the Shichibi form.

"Phew! Seems like they haven't fully transformed," said Jiraiya as he ran off trying to stop Naruto.

"Sasuke! You get Sakura, Naruto has the Kyubi which is stronger than Shichibi, so I'll let you handle her," said Kakashi as he ran off to help Jiraiya calm Naruto. Sasuke ran towards Sakura. It is awfully hard to get close to her since she's high up in the air. Besides he will probably get electricified if he touched her. He'd rather get burned than to get electricuted. Why did Kakashi give him the hard one even though she's the Jinchuuriki for 7 tails not 9 tails. Besides it's his job to protect Sakura and make sure the seal is intact. What a pain. If Shikamaru is here, he would probably yell his head off saying how troublesome this is. Probably not yell since he rarely have the energy to yell. It seems Jiraiya and Kakashi seems to have trouble getting to Naruto too, since every time they touch the Kyubi's chakra form, they'll get burns. Well, with Sasuke he'll get zapped. It seems that Naruto and Sakura aren't paying any attention to them. Then Sasuke thought of an idea. He would have to battle against her. Since there is no other way, he trys it.

"Gaton! Hosenka no Jutsu!" Kakashi and Jiraiya turned around and saw Sasuke shooting fireballs at Sakura, who seems to notice that Sasuke was there and started attacking him.

"Sasuke! You idiot! You have no chance against her when she's at that form!"

"It's better than having her fight Naruto in his form!" Sasuke was right. If Sakura were to fight Naruto in their 4 tailed forms, Konoha could be half destroyed in no time. "I'm going to go lead her out of the village." Jumping off from tree branch to branch towards the nearest wall out of the village with Sakura flying above him, Sasuke quickly avoided as many people as possible. How is he going to survive this? Sakura is far stronger than him in her state.

TBC...

--------------------------------------------

So how was it? Good? Bad? Interesting? I will continue it if you give me reviews. This chapter took me longer for me to get it all set straight. My brother watched some anime on the computer I'm using when I took some time to rest from typing and then turned off the computer without saving what I had typed. God I was so furious! So it took me a lot longer than I thought. I hope you like it. Please Review!

Ja ne!


	2. What Now?

**The Seventh**

By: ShiokuXRose

**----------------------------------------**

**Yay! Finally Chapter 2! Will Sasuke get beaten up by the once he so-called weakling? Thanks to all who reviewed. Now come on people I earn like a lot more hits than reviews. I accept _anonymous_ reviews here people. Just so you know, you can review even if you don't have a e-mail address. Now on with the chapter! There will be lyrics in here so the italics and underlined are the lyrics. I forgot to put the translations in the last chapter so...oops. I'll put them in this chapter. **

**----------------------------------------**

**The Seventh**

**Chapter II- What now...**

_**What am I to you anyways...**_

_The surroundings was blurred. Sakura felt like fainting right on the spot, but she urged her legs to walk forwards. She heard strange noises. The image in front of her became clearer and clearer. She notices that she was alone, walking down a dark and lonely hallway. _

_**Why did I even bother falling in love with you...**_

_Sakura turned a corner. She walked and walked, thinking where she is, looking down at the floor. She stopped when her eyes met the iron bars of a cage, a rather large cage with seals covering it for further protection. She looked up, into the dark depths of the cage that ended the hallway. Then, a soft icy blue glow appeared forming a large figure of a bird, or rather a large pheonix with seven tails. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, "Shichibi no Suzaku?" It opened its glowing, piercing blue eyes. The same icy blue look as its own body, just a tad bit darker. _

_**Why did I even bother thinking that you would love me back when all you do is be cold and reject, fully focused only on killing your brother...**_

_"Where am I?" asked Sakura. Suzaku looked down at the kunoichi, it let out a small pheonix chirp before replying._

_"You are in the deep depths of your mind. Sometimes, you can see me, and talk to me when you are unconcious."_

_"So I'm currently unconcious?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What happened before?"_

_"I met Kyubi. My rival. We battled once, trying to gain being the best of the Bijus. Unforunately, the now late Raikage sealed me into you in the middle of our battle. Thus, Kyubi won. It seems my anger accidentally brought me to combine my powers with yours. It seems Kyubi had done the same with your friend."_

_"What? Raikage? That means that you were sealed in Kumokagure? But from what I remember, I lived in Konoha all my life!"_

_"Your parents...no you're real parents were traveling to Kumokagure to visit a relative, I believe. Raikage insisted on the sealing me into a newborn and one that is capable to handle the side effects of being a Jinchuuriki, which happens to be when your mother gave birth to you."_

_"Side effects?"_

_"Naruto, having the Kyubi, somethings using the Kyubi's chakra will case some damage to him physically, sometimes and possibly emotionally. For you though, I'm not quite sure. So far, I see that the side effects aren't even affecting you." Sakura remained silent. "Your real parents rejected on you being a Jinchuuriki. But just being a regular Jonin, a Kage's rank is higher. And so, you became a Jinuchuuriki. Soon both of your parents died, somehow. You were sent back to Konoha by some ANBU who was assigned protecting you even though they normally do assassinations. It seems that you are fighting against someone, right now, in a four-tailed state that combines my power to yours. You barely are concious. You should hear some sounds from the outside world right now."_

_"I think I do..." Sakura listened carefully. Suzaku remained silent._

_"SAKURA!" someone yelled. Sakura immediately recognized the voice._

_"Sasuke!"_

_**What are you to me now...**_

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried to get Sakura back to reality, doing anything possible. He was low on chakra and breathing hard. He had some cuts here and there, clothes battered. He got up after he was thrown by Sakura, and staggered a bit using a nearby tree for support. He probably have some broken ribs right now. Blood trickled down his forehead, down his left cheek, and slowing dripping off the tip of his chin onto the soft tan dry soil and staining the green grass. Sakura flew towards Sasuke, ready to strike another blow.

"SAKURA!" he yelled, hoping his voice would reach her. He winced a bit from the pain caused by the yell. Sakura stopped mid-air, not flying towards him anymore. She seems to back up a bit. Then, Sakura's body went limp and she started to fall down from the sky. He was glad that his voice had reached her. Sasuke, despite all the pain he is feeling, ran towards Sakura as fast as he could, pushing chakra to his feet. He was glad he caught her in time. He carried her, bridal style, all the way back towards the gate of Konoha. There, they found Kakashi, Jiraiya, and another person he doesn't know together. There, Sasuke fainted right on the spot. The last thing he saw was a blurred up vision of those three people running towards him and Sakura.

-----------------------------------------

_Every morning, I wake up to meet you..._

_By the bridge, I came to greet you..._

_If only you would look at me..._

_It was the same, every time..._

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

Sakura heard constant beating and eventually slowly regained full conciousness. She saw white. The ceiling is white, the walls are white, the curtains are white, the blankets are white, her pillow was white. She recognized the place. She was in the hospital. The room was dark since the blinds were shut, just a few rays of light managed to get by. She noticed that most of her chakra was depleted, and felt really tired. She thought that chakra depletion after transforming was the side effect since Naruto's side effect was being hurt physically. She felt that someone was holding her hand and turned to see who was holding her hand. To her surprise, a certain raven-haired Uchiha teen was sitting on a chair, leaning on the hospital bed, head resting ontop of his right arm which was on the bed, left hand gripping her right hand. He was sleeping quietly. He didn't snore or anything. Well, being a Uchiha, he didn't dare even try to snore when he's asleep. Just how can you do that? Sakura looked closely at Sasuke. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead, his chest was wrapped tightly with bandages also, some patches here and there. His forehead protector, the one that was scratched from his encounter with Naruto at the waterfall and tall statues, was tied around his neck loosely since his forehead was bandaged up. It seems Naruto had returned it. His sleeping face was so calm...

_No matter how many times..._

_No matter how cold..._

_I'll always be there for you..._

_This bittersweet feeling..._

Sakura blushed a bit. What? No! She had gotten over Sasuke. She does NOT love him anymore. She is not going to let Sasuke hurt her again! Sakura shook the blush off, and tried to slip her hand away from Sasuke's grasp. But that woke the Uchiha up. Emerald orbs met onyx orbs.

"Sasuke can you let go?" Sakura asked.

"Oh...sorry." Wait...did THE Uchiha Sasuke just...apologize? Sasuke let Sakura go. Sakura lifted her body up and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" asked Sakura in a cold tone. Sasuke was slightly taken back.

"Tsunade said to keep you laying down."

"What about you? You are in a worse condition than I am." That was true.

_When you left me all alone,_

_Nothing's going the way it was._

_All regret and sorrow..._

"She told me to keep an eye on you."

"I don't thinks so. Tsunade-sama won't tell a patient to look after another." Sasuke sighed.

"After she healed my injuries, I insisted on looking after you..." Sakura was slightly shocked, but didn't show it.

"I don't believe you."

_I desperately tried to get you back, somehow..._

_But you completely changed._

_There's nothing stopping you now._

_Wishing, for something impossible..._

"Believe or not believe it, but it is the truth." Sasuke sat back down on the chair beside the hospital bed. Sakura slumped back down, pulling the covers over her shoulders, and turned her back towards Sasuke.

"Can you get out of the room? I don't want to see you." Sasuke as taken back. She hates him, now.

"Why?"

"I just don't!"

"Are you mad at me?"

_I'm begging you, please give me another chance..._

_Now there's something completely wrong with me..._

_When you came back, all the pain came flowing back..._

_If only you would look at me..._

_It was all the same everytime..._

_No matter how many times..._

_No matter how cold..._

_I just don't know anymore..._

_This bittersweet feeling..._

"Agh! I just don't know anymore!" Sakura was fustrated, shutting her eyes shut, gripped her head.

"The reason...that I left..." Sakura opened her eyes, still not turning towards Sasuke.

"You wanted power to kill Itachi."

"Not just that..."

_When you left me all alone,_

_Nothing's going the way it was..._

_All regret and sorrow..._

"Since Orochimaru is after me...I wanted to protect you." Sakura turned towards Sasuke.

"Yeah right! All you did was torture me! I was even forced by my emotions to even ask Naruto to get you back! The baka that he is, he kept his word! He even got hurt badly because of it! It's all your fault! Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked. Inside her, she was tearing apart from the conversation.

_I desperately tried to get you back, somehow..._

_But you completely changed._

_There's nothing stopping you now._

_Wishing, for something impossible..._

"Sakura! It's true! I'm sorry if I forced you to ask Naruto. Sorry if he got hurt! It's all my fault! I'm sorry! Sakura, please forgive me..." Sasuke's voice trailed off. Sakura stared at Sasuke. They were like that for a while.

"And why would I forgive you? For how many years! For how many times! For how many times do you have to break my heart for you to be satisfied? What is it Sasuke?"

"I know I have hurt you badly in the past, and I'm sorry."

"That's it? I had to break my friendship of the best friend I had, my first real friend! Because of you, Ino became my rival! Because of you, I had to cut my precious hair that took me years for it to grow long! And the hair! I heard a rumor that you liked girls with long hair! So I grew it! Because of you! I nearly got killed for trying to protect you after Orochimaru placed that curse seal! Because of you, I had to go through so much pain after you left me that night! Because of you, I had to force myself to live without you! Because of you, I had to force myself to be happy! But failed! Because of you! I forced myself to get stronger! I forced myself to get stronger so I can get you back! Because of you, my parents died!" Sakura yelled all in one breathe. A single tear slipped down down her left cheek. Sasuke saw it.

_I'm begging you, please give me another chance..._

_Now there's something completely wrong with me..._

_When you came back, all the pain came flowing back..._

"Because of me...your parents died?"

"I hate you! My parents had to go on a mission with some other people, but they all died, trying to get you back. More people tried to get you back..."

_If only you would look at me..._

_Once before...you left..._

_No matter how many times..._

_No matter how cold..._

_Should I love you...or hate you..._

_This bittersweet feeling..._

"I'm sorry, Sakura...I'm really sorry. Please..." Sasuke kept his head down. Sakura got off the bed towards Sasuke. This time he didn't push her down. "I'm sorry for all the troubles that I've cause. I'm sorry for hurting you in every way. I'm sorry for being such a bastard." Sakura walked one step closer to Sasuke, making him look up. A split second later, a loud slap was heard. Sakura had just slapped Sasuke! (A/N: Am such a sadist!) Sasuke held the spot where Sakura had just slapped him with his hand.

"Why did you slap me?"

"You are one hell of an arrogant bastard. Wonder why Naruto likes calling you Sasuke-teme!" Sakura turned and proceeded to walk towards the door. But Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned around, facing Sasuke, "What do you want now?" Sasuke got up, pushed Sakura against the side of the bed. "Wah?" He pinned Sakura down. "Move Uchiha! Or you'll regret it!" Sakura tried to pushed Sasuke away.

"No."

"Arrgh! MOVE!" Sakura aimed a punch at Sasuke, but Sasuke caught the fist. "Why don't you move?"

"Because..."

"Because?" Sasuke leaned down and captured Sakura lips. She widened her eyes. She was surprised. More tears slipped down her cheek. Sakura pounded on his chest, trying to get him off. Sasuke winced a bit from the pain being hit in the healing broken ribs, still he didn't let go.

_After all this, why did you have to come back..._

Sasuke broke the kiss because the lack of air. He whispered near Sakura's ear, "Because...I love you." Sakura avoided eye contact. She seriously don't know what to think about it. She's just speechless. Her eyes had a hint of sadness in it, and he noticed it. Sakura wanted to leave right now, so she did a few handseals, but was stopped mid-way by Sasuke. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I wanted to get away from you. I wanted to kill you." Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Kill me?"

"For revenge, for my parents. But for some reason, I just can't kill you. I hate this!" Sakura pushed Sasuke away as hard as she could. He was pushed back from it. Sakura sat on the bed, turning her back towards Sasuke, and cried.

Sasuke, right now, hated seeing Sakura crying. He thinks it's annoying. It was all his fault too. He felt a pang in his chest, and he hated it. Why does it always turn out like this? Sasuke got closer towards Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He thought she would push him off, but surprisingly she didn't. Surprisingly, Sakura turned around, wrapped her arms around him, and cried on his shirt. Naruto was right...Sakura did hate him...

**Flash back**

**Tsunade and Shizune had just finished the surgery on Sasuke after his encounter with Sakura in her four-tail state. Naruto entered the room. **

**"What do you want, dobe?" Naruto's head was down, Sasuke knew something was not right. Naruto began to speak.**

**"Teme...Appologize to Sakura right now, after she wakes." **

**"And why would I need to appologize?"**

**"The reason...that her parents died...it was all your fault."**

**"What?"**

**"Her parents went on a mission trying to retrieve you...but was killed. She's hurt because of you. She's being cold to everyone because of you. She lost everything because of you. She tried everything for you, but you rejected everything." Sasuke did wonder why she was acting like so cold that she enjoys torturing people, now he knows the answer to that. She said she thought he would know, and for a genius he notices when someone else tells him the answer. **

**"Hn."  
**

**"Is that all you're going to say? Sakura is really depressed right now. She takes her depression and anger on the people she needs to kill during missions. You should appologize," Naruto said, and left Sasuke in the hospital room. **

**"All Naruto said is true. Being her sensei...I can tell. She really is awfully upset, not having her parents around. And her parents' death was caused by you. Living alone is painful, you should know that."**

**"But weren't you the ones assigned them on that mission?" He knew that living alone is painful. His whole entire family was murdered by his older brother, Itachi. **

**"No, her parents asked if I can make a mission stating to retrieve you, just to make their daughter happy. At first, I refused, but they kept on begging. They even got on their knees and bowing down. So I said yes." The Godaime Hokage and her assistant started towards the exit of the room. Sasuke was thinking. He wondered why Sakura was so full of a killer's intent on the Sound when we were surrounded. She was taking her anger and her depression on them. It was all his fault, too.**

**"Hokage-sama...I wish to get off the bed and keep an eye over Sakura. It is my duty to protect her." Tsunade eyed him with a strange look.**

**"But you aren't fully recovered."**

**"I know. But I still wished to get off and keep an eye on her."**

**"If that is what you want, fine, but keep Sakura lying down. She lost quite a bit of chakra." Tsunade and Shizune left the room, as Sasuke started to rise from the bed making his way towards Sakura's hospital room.**

**Flashback End **

"And the reason why you can't kill me is?" Her crying stopped a bit. She didn't know the answer.

"And the reason why I can't kill you is..."

"What is it?"

"I don't really know..."

"Then why didn't you push me off right now? Why did you cling onto me and cry?" Sakura looked up. Sakura wondered why she didn't push him off, why did she cling onto him and cried. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know...I don't know anything anymore! I thought I had gotten over you! Maybe I still haven't. Maybe I st-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Maybe you still love me." Sasuke wiped the tears off of her face, gently.

"I guess..."

"Then, you do still love me. You always wanted to be my girlfriend, right?" Sakura was quiet for a while then, she nodded yes. "Then, be my girlfriend." Sasuke tilted her head up and kissed her again. Unknown to them, a few people was just outside the door, spying on them.

"Tsunade-baachan! What are they doing? I can't see! You're in the way!" Naruto tried to see though the glass panel in the wooden door, but Tsunade kepted on pusing Naruto away.

"Shhh. They finally made up. In fact, they forgave each other and became girlfriend boyfriend. Now let's get out of here before they notice us." Tsunade pushed Naruto towards the stairs while Shizune followed them. Just outside the window, on a tree branch, a dark figure in a cloak was spying on them.

_Very interesting...little brother._

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Translations: (A/N: I'm not going to explain the ones I already did in appositives.)

Shichibi: Literally meaning seven tails

Suzaku: A legendary pheonix. One of the legendary yoma. In the constellation, Japanese and I believe Chinese, Suzaku is the symbol for the south.

Shosen Jutsu: Mystical Palm Technique

Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu- Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique- Didn't say the name of technique but she throws kunais with pouches of explosion tags, throws a kunai with another explosion tag to light the others making an explosion.

Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte- Literally meaning Thunderbolt Strike, originally used by Kurosuki Raiga using twin swords.

Raikiri Issen Rendan- Lightning Cut (or another name Chidori) Combo. Raikiri Issen- A stronger version of Rakiri packed with more chakra and much brighter (and noiser probably)

Kawarimi no Jutsu- Body Replacement Technique

Ikari Uchinaru Sakura Rendan- Super Inner Sakura combo

Kage Buyo- Shadow of the Dancing Leaf

Tsutenkyaku- Painful Sky Leg, Sakura does an alternate version using a punch to the ground, making the same result: a crater or fracture in the ground.

Shishi Rendan- Lion's Barrage, or Lion combo

Gaton: Hosenka no Jutsu- Fire Release (Fire Style or Fire Element): Pheonix Immortal Fire Techinque (or Pheonix Flower Jutsu)

Kunoichi- female ninja

Raikage- the Kage (like the Hokage) for the Land of Lightning

Kumokagure- Village Hidden Among Clouds, in the Land of Lightning

I think I catched all. If I missed any please tell me! Thanks

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short update. I had some catch up to do preparing for my first year in high school, yay! Yeah school hasn't start yet for us. Lol the latest so far in my life! Sept. 5! **So important notice**: Won't be able to update so fast anymore...Only weekends I'll only be able to get a chance. Same with my other stories. I also have LOTS of piano pieces to memorized by the end of October or November...ack. So review and say the song sucked. I'll love you if the song is good! I was thinking some words that would fit with the situation. Kinda. So Review. Thanks.


	3. Another Secret Revealed?

**The Seventh**

By: ShiokuXRose

**It has been like YEARS since I have last updated. Sorry to keep you waiting. All thanks to the homework...I barely had any sleep everyday! And Homecoming is comming up xD Thanks for all the reviews. It seems this story is less popular. xD My other stories are less detailed. xD Is that the reason? O well, Chapter 3 to you! **

_Lyrics_

_**Side voice- you know background voice- (Amy Lee is in this one)**_

**------------------------------------------------------**

**The Seventh**

**Chapter III- Another Secret Revealed?**

Itachi and Kisame finished spying on Sasuke and Sakura and started to head towards the Akatsuki Headquarters. The two entered the leader's room. The leader's identidy is still unknown, even to the Akatsuki members.

"So, Itachi, Kisame. How did your encounter with Shichibi go? Got any information?" asked the leader. Obviously, Kisame was the one who answered.

"The host is Haruno Sakura, it seems. We were about the capture her, but we got interrupted." (A/N: I don't know how the members talk to the leader...)

"By who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The leader chuckled.

"Interesting. Team 7 is sure have some tough luck! Itachi, Kisame, since you two were originally asigned to only capture Kyubi and Haruno is in the same team as Uzumaki, I'll assign you to capture both."

"Hai!" The two Akatsuki members disappeared.

_Naruto..._thought the Leader and sighed. _Naruto, I'm sorry..._

--------------------------------------------------------

**That night, Sakura's POV- Dream**

_In the empty darkness, I walked forward, not bothering to stop. I have absolutely no idea where I am. I seem to be walking on tranparent glass or nothing for that matter. _

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

_The words ran through my head. I saw flashbacks of Sasuke leaving me...again. My eyes started to water. _

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_I fell down to my knees. The darkness around me seems to kill me now. I feel like I'm falling...like the song says._

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

_Is Sasuke...really Sasuke? It seems unreal. I don't know what's real and what's not...anymore. I felt my tears slowly travel down my cheeks._

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_The song is really killing me now. I hope this is all a dream. I saw some tears slip off my chin and sparkle in the dark. Then, pictures of me and Sasuke, now, showed up. I saw Sasuke leave me again. I felt my heart shatter once again._

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under..._

_Tears continue to flow from my eyes. Then I heard a little voice in the distance..._

Don't listen to him...don't do anything for him...unless you wanted to be shattered again...unless...the...secret...

**Sakura POV- Dream End**

Sakura woke up. She was sweating and panting hard. _Was that dream...a bit true?...Don't listen to him?...Don't do anything for him? Unless I wanted to be shattered again...Agh! This is so confusing. And what secret?_ Sakura looked at the figure beside her. Sasuke was sleeping on the chair, next to her bed. _He doesn't seem so bad...except back then...he used to be so cold. He seems to soften up._ Sakura drifted off asleep again.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning...March 27 Sakura's B-day Eve!

"UCHIHA SASUKE! I SAID I'M FINE! NOW LET ME GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! ARRRRRRRGH! YOU JERK! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! I'M NOT FRICKIN DYING HERE! SEE! I'M FINE! NOW LET ME GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"HARUNO SAKURA! I SAID NO YOU ARE NOT FINE! I WILL NOT LET YOU OUT OF HERE! ARRRRRRRRRRRGH! YOU ANNOYING...! YOU ARE NOT FINE! AND I KNOW YOU AREN'T DYING! I WON'T LET YOU OUT BECAUSE STAYING AN EXTRA DAY HERE WILL RELIEVE ME! I GOTTA MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE!!!!!!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START FRICKIN CARING! JERK! I WANT OUT! NOW! ARRRRRRRRRGH! SASUKE MOVE OR ELSE!!!" Sakura lifted her fist that was packed with a lot of chakra.

"W-WAIT SAKURA! D-DON'T! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY OKAY! **I** DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL! YOU CAN LEAVE! SPARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" yelled Tsunade who was sitting there, completely ignored by the two teenagers. Sasuke and Sakura stopped arguing and looked at the Hokage. "Finally! Sasuke! Sakura is perfectly fine, she can be released from the hospital. Now I must leave...," Tsunade said as she walked out of the room. "SAKE! BABY! HERE I COME! YOU BASTARDS MUST NOT TOUCH MY PRECIOUS BABIES! OKAY! NEVERRRRRR! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA! I, THE HOKAGE, SHALL BAN ALL TO THOSE WHO TOUCH MY PRECIOUS SAKE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Let's go home shall we? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. She has finally gotten over the hatred for Sasuke after he left her a couple years ago.

"Sure." Sasuke has softened up a bit. Oh wait, he was yelling at Sakura earlier...The two disappeared and reappeared by Sakura's house.

"Finally, they're here." A voice appeared behind them.

"Hn." Another voice appeared. Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw...(A/N: I think everyone should know who they are...)

"Itachi...," Sasuke's onyx eyes were replaced by the bloody red eyes of Sharingan and glared at his older brother. Itachi remained silent and stoic.

"If you want a fight, come and get it!" said Sakura, getting out some kunai and shuriken.

"Just what we are waiting for...," said Kisame and removed the bandages on his weapon and charged at the two. Sakura threw the weapons she had ready at him, but was pushed aside by Kisame's weapon. She had just gotten out of the hospital and now she has to fight them again! For God's sake!

"Itachi...," Sasuke growled and glared. His eyes flashed from Sharingan to his oynx eyes and back.

"Itachi...Kisame. Why are you two after me? Aren't you originally asigned to go after Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hn...," Itachi didn't reply, so Kisame did.

"Leader told us we can get the rest of the top three Bijus." Sakura's eyes narrowed. The last three most multiple tails are the strongest, considering their animals: pheonix, dragon, fox. Legendary animals. "We can't just sit here and talk." Kisame swung his blade, of course Sakura ducked and dodged the upcomming attacks. When she ducked, she quickly swept Kisame's feet, making him fall. Then Sakura immediately wrapped him in high chakra filled strings and pinned him to the ground with kunais, full of chakra for keeping it into the ground, not letting Kisame up. Sakura laughed, an evil one. Sakura smirked and got out some rolls of bandages. She began wrapping him with the bandages. After she was done, Kisame looked like a mummy.

"Little girl! You will regret this! You bit-MUMPH!!!" Sakura stuffed his mouth with the remaining roll of bandages, which was pretty large...

"That will shut you up. Now let's see." Sakura turned to Sasuke and saw him still fighting his brother. They were in a wrestle with a kunai.

"Itachi...you bastard." Sasuke glared. Itachi remained stoic. Sakura quickly did some hand seals and whispered, "Magen! Jubaku Satsu!" Sakura disappeared by the time Sasuke and Itachi jumped away from each other. Before Itachi landed, a tree began to sprout where Itachi was going to land. The tree wrapped thick branches around Itachi's legs, body, and arms to restrict his movements. Sakura appeared from a top the tree with a kunai at hand. Sakura was about to kill Itachi with the kunai but was stopped.

"Sakura! NO! He's my kill!" Sakura paused and looked at Sasuke. Itachi took the moment and used his Sharingan, a genjutsu called, "Magen: Kyoten Chiten." Before Sakura knew it, she was the one binded by the tree and saw Itachi in front of her.

"What the hell?" Sakura yelled. Then it hit her, "I forgot he can reverse my genjutsu...I remember than when Kurenai said that this happened to her...God damn it!" Sakura struggled to get out. Itachi can easily kill her right now, but for the Biju's sake, he couldn't.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "You let go of her NOW!" Sasuke glared, he was MAD. Sasuke did some handseals then chakra formed on his palm. He ran towards Itachi with full speed then suddenly disappeared behind Itachi before lunging his attack. "Chidori!" It his him right in the heart from behind. POOF! It was a clone. Sasuke growled. Sakura finally fought out of the genjutsu.

"Damn." Sakura cussed softly. "Where the hell is he?" Sakura turned around. He was unwrapping Kisame.

"GRRRRRRRRR! DAMN YOU GIRL! I'M NOT DEAD YET! WHY SHOULD I BE MUMMIFIED! YOU STILL HAVEN'T GONE THROUGH ALL THE OTHER PROCEDURES OF MUMMIFICATION BEFORE WRAPPING! ARE YOU STUPID? AND ITACHI! NO LAUGHING AT ME!" Kisame yelled. Itachi...wouldn't laugh...it seems he's holding it back, but his face didn't show it.

"Well! DUH! I know you have to go through taking out the organs except the heart then pour wine over your body and salt and everything. BLAH! It was for keeping you down!!" yelled Sakura.

"Let's go," Itachi said.

"Huh? But...we just got here."

"Wait till later...something interesting is going to happen. It will make our hunt more interesting."

"Sure if you say so." Kisame turned to leave, waiting for Itachi to finish talking to them.

"Leaving already, bastard?" said Sasuke.

"Hn...Haruno...I'll wait till the secret gets out."

"Huh? Secret?" Sakura was puzzled.

"What the hell do you mean by secret, bastard?" asked Sasuke.

"Soon enough...you'll know..." Kisame disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi threw them a large, old scroll at the teenagers before disappearing like Kisame. Sakura unrolled the scroll. She turned in vertically so it can be read properly.

"It's a family tree, Sasuke-kun. Your family. Towards the bottom, something caught her eye. There was a name, last name was Haruno. It was her dad. Next to her dad's name was her mother's except the last name was Uchiha.

"What? Did my mom change her last name?" Now Sasuke was interested.

"What? Your parent's names are there?"

"I'm not sure about my mother but my foster father is here." She pointed to her dad's name. "I know for sure that she doesn't have Sharingan. She never activated it and her records never said anything about it. I know there are Uchiha members that can't activate them."

"I wanna do this first." Sasuke did some hand seals and burned the part that said Uchiha Itachi. "He doesn't deserve to be in the clan, no matter how talented they are."

"I wonder if my mom is an Uchiha. Sasuke do you know? I know that dad has never had a divorce and remarried."

"Who knows. Probably from your description, she is. You are too then. That can't be right. Uchihas have dark hair...well...you have..."

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME! UCHIHA!?" Sakura sent a death glare.

"No."

"GOOD! YOU BETTER BE! Let's get inside." They walked into her house. Good! Everything is in place. Itachi and Kisame did not raided her house. "I'm going to read my foster mom's diary. She kepted one. But I had never read it yet. I wonder if it will tell me anything. You go eat tomatoes or something."

"Are YOU insulting me?"

"Of course not!" Sakura ran up the stairs and into Sasuke's room, or her parent's. Sakura searched for a drawer key. "ARRRRRRRGH! GOD DAMN IT! WHERE IS THE DAMN DRAWER KEY!"

"Looking for this?" Sasuke tossed a key up and down.

"Arrrrrrgh! Why didn't you tell me earlier! BAKA!" Sakura punched him in the arm and snatched the key from him while he was tossing it. She opened the vanity drawer and pulled out a neatly locked black velvet cover book. She searched for the diary key. She found it in the corner of the drawer. When she looked up, something caught her eye. It was a marking on the back of the velvet covered book.

"WHAT!?" She yelled. Sasuke turned to her.

"What now?"

"This!" Sakura turned around and showed him the back cover. It had an Uchiha crest on it.

"Yep. She's an Uchiha, maybe. One who can't activate the sharingan. But you said that she's your foster mother," Sasuke unrolled the family tree scroll again.

"Foster mother said that her husband has another family member marry an Uchiha. But...I'm not exactly sure. Maybe I AM an Uchiha. Well, mom side at least.

"Maybe..."

"..."

"What now? Sakura."

"If I am an Uchiha. Then I can't marry you. Damn it!"

"You aren't pure blooded. See here this section was cut off. You come from a long line of non Sharingan Uchihas. They aren't even considered as one."

"You are mean."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to read it. It might give more clues on the 'secret' Itachi was talking about...and..," Sakura stopped talking.

"And?"

"This weird dream I had last night. It talked about a secret." Sakura kepted the part where the voice told her to leave Sasuke out.

"Hm...I'm reading it too." Sasuke sat next to Sakura as she opened the diary and skimmed towards an interesting section.

_Date: April 2_

_I got an order, I was suppose to meet Sandaime Hokage-sama at his office immediately. So I went. I saw him hold a baby. The most adorable baby I had ever seen. The baby had cute pastel pink hair. Exotic. I said,_

_"Hokage-sama. Anything I can do for you, sir?"_

_"This is an S-rank mission. Well, not really. I want you to take care of this baby. She is the container for Shichibi. Don't worry, I have heard Shichibi is a friendly beast. People worship him."_

_"Me? What happened to her parents?" I know I shouldn't ask...but...I was curious._

_"They were murdered. But the Raikage didn't notice it. One of our ANBU did but was smart enought to keep the Raikage's village less one bother. Raikage has one container there already."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_"I see you are getting married soon."_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama. Is the girl named yet?"_

_"Hm...not yet. Her parents died before they could."  
_

_"Then, I'll name her. Please make a file for her. She will be Haruno Sakura." So then, that's how Sakura became family. _

"M-my...real parents were murdered..." Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sasuke patted her back.

"Mine's worse." Sakura held back her tears and continued reading.

_Date: April 5_

_I'm married! I'm an Haruno now. Nothing much today. Except preparing an panicing for the wedding. I was so nervous. Like any other girl. My husband was so cute!_

_He said that night, he has something very important to tell me dealing with Sakura. So I waited._

_Date: July 23_

_He finally told me after a few months about the important topic. _

_He said that one of his relative married an Uchiha woman. Both of them died on the same day Sakura's parents died. There was a big chance that she is the daughter of his relative._

_There might be a chance she might have Sharingan! I adore that clan, and Sakura is so sweet. She's always smiling, never causing me trouble. And she can be one of the members of a noble clan!_

_Date: July 23 (A/N: When Sakura is 8 or so, the time when Sakura met Ino)_

_Sakura was crying the other day because she was again teased about her so-called-large forehead. I don't think it was large. I think it was perfect. She is so cute. Now...right after meeting Ino, she kepted on talking about this cute guy. _Sakura stopped reading, and laughed a shy laugh. Sasuke had read that part.

"You were babbling about me to your mom..."

"Yea...Hope you don't mind."

"I think it's cute for a fangirl like you unlike others who just want me for looks and talent." Sasuke gave a quick peck on her cheek and she blushed. The two continued reading.

_She was talking about Uchiha Sasuke this and that the whole day! But one thing that makes me sad is that she said that he was all gloomy and never smiled. He seems alone. And I knew why, Hokage-sama told all jounin that the Uchihas except Sasuke was all murdered by Uchiha Itachi himself, an ANBU Captain. Now that I begin to wonder, if I had told her that I'm not her real mother...I wonder how she would react. Will she hate me? Will she get over it? No matter what, I love her as my own child. If Sakura was an Uchiha...Sasuke wouldn't be alone. But still...they can't get married if they are in the same family...can they? Oh well...all that matters in the future. I still think the two will make such a cute couple! Sakura also said that today was Sasuke's birthday...but she knew Sasuke wouldn't want anyone to come. He would just shoo them away. _

Sakura blushed. Her foster mother said she and Sasuke would make a cute couple!

"What a nice mother! She can predict the future."

"W-what!?"

"I will propose to you someday..." Sakura blushed. But the voice from her dream kepted on bugging her. Will she ignore him or stay with him?

"That totally spoils the moment..."

"Whatever. You would probably forget it by then."

_Date: Holy crap! I forgot the date! Oh well...it was the day when Sakura didn't come home for the first time._

_Like the date says, Sakura didn't come home today. I know she's a big girl now. Probably the Hokage called her at the end of the day. _

_Date: I still can't remember the date! Calender got burned!..._

_Sakura came home, silently crying. I wondered what happened. She completely ignored me the whole day! I am so worried. She has never been so quiet before...she did even look at me or say anything when she entered the house._

_Date: March 17_

_After a day I finally knew what happened to Sakura yesterday. Why she was crying. Sasuke had defected Konoha. I was shocked. I'm guessing he left because of revenge, Sakura told me he wanted revenge. Probably the curse seal was affecting him...making him go to Orochimaru. I hope he comes back..._

_Date: September 9_

_I have finally quit researching after years of research about Sakura. All no clues. I guess only the future will tell us the truth. _

_Date: November 27_

_This will probably be my last entry...of my life. My husband and I will be going on a mission, I begged the Hokage to let us try to get Sasuke back. Sakura became really cold now...even to me...it hurts me...still even...I wanted to try to cheer her up. If I told her the truth now...she would probably suicide from depression. I wouldn't want that...someday...Shichibi will tell Sakura the truth. So far I'm happy Shichibi didn't give off it's chakra so Akatsuki wouldn't find her. If Sakura...I really hope Sasuke...is reading this...I'm sorry that I didn't told you the truth...I just don't want to see people depressed. And to Sasuke, revenge won't give you anything in return. Especially the one you want to kill is once your idol. You would only feel pain, remembering the dear memories of happiness you had before. Sakura, I love you. Dad does too. Keep smiling._

That was the end. Sakura was crying. She turned around and cried on Sasuke's shoulder. He patted her back to make her calm down while thinking about her foster mother's last words. Now...he didn't want revenge...but still had an urge to do so. Sakura finally calmed down after a long while.

"...Mom...Sasuke-kun...it didn't tell me the truth that I really am an Uchiha. Besides it's late I'll be sleeping now. Good night."

"Good night."

---------------------------------------------

**Another dream...Sakura POV **

_I was at the same place as before...all dark...all lonely. She saw herself when she was younger..._

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

_I was being ignored by Sasuke...as usual when we were younger. Why am I dreaming about this? A tear slipped down my cheek._

_Don't turn away  
**Don't give in to the pain**  
Don't try to hide  
**Though they're screaming your name**  
Don't close your eyes  
**God knows what lies behind them  
**Don't turn out the light  
**Never sleep never die**_

_History repeated itself...at least in my dream. I do not want to see this again. My heart felt like tearing itself apart. _

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

If you are still in choas...leave him...leave him...and never talk him...ever...again..._ It was the voice again._

_"Who are you?" I asked...waiting for a reply._

Who am I, what am I, is none of your concern...Leave...him...or kill him...choose one...

_Don't turn away  
**Don't give in to the pain**  
Don't try to hide  
**Though they're screaming your name  
**Don't close your eyes**  
God knows what lies behind them  
**Don't turn out the light**  
Never sleep never die**_

_"I can't leave him! And definately I can't KILL him!"_

Do you want to be torn apart again?...

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

_"No, but...he may be an arrogant bastard and a jerk before...but he is starting to see that revenge is only pure hate and will earn you nothing. He is starting to open up!_"

_Don't turn away  
**Don't give in to the pain**  
Don't try to hide**  
Though they're screaming your name  
**Don't close your eyes  
**God knows what lies behind them**  
Don't turn out the light**  
Never sleep never die**_

Someday...you will die...if this keeps up...I'll be leaving...

_Don't turn away_ (A/N: There is suppose to be some latin here...but I can't quite spell it...xD)_  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light  
Don't turn away  
Don't try to hide  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't turn out the light_

"_Wait! There is so many things I have to ask! Am I an Uchiha!? Who was my real mother and father!? Answer me!" But the voice left...and the song abruptly ended when a shrill laugh entered. It sounded so scary that I woke up._

**Dream and Sakura's POV End**

Sakura woke up, again, sweating and panting. But something is not right...her...vision was not..._normal_. She went to her mirror and looked into it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She was met by a pair of blood red eyes. They were not someone else's. They were _hers._ Sasuke barged into her room, damaging her door.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"S-Sasuke...My eyes...," Sakura stuttered and her voice disappeared. Sasuke looked at her eyes after brushing the pastel pink hair aside that was blocking her eyes. Sasuke saw the kekkai genkai eyes of Sharingan...

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Magen: Jubaku Satsu- Literally meaning Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death, in the english tv it was dubbed as Tree Capture Death (A/N: I think. Maybe...)

Magen: Kyoten Chiten- literally Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change (A/N: I don't think the English version did show Itachi yet...I watched the Japanese so I have no idea.)

You should know what Chidori is right? So I don't have to type that.

--------------------------------------------------------

**NOW that's over...Homework time! Did I leave you a cliffy? If so...I'm terribly sorry. If you didn't read what I said at the top of this page...read it. Now Ja ne! Oh wait Forgot to say this...I do not own the songs, Evanescence does, both of them. First one is Going Under, last one was Whisper.**


	4. Truth

**The Seventh**

By: ShiokuXRose

**Sorry, if I haven't been updating soon...curse all the homework to hell! Thanks for all the reviews. If you are confused about the family, and the family tree and the connections, here's a basic summary:**

**Sasuke and Itachi are from the pure blooded Uchiha section (because they are like geniuses). The section where Sakura saw her foster father's name and mother's name is from non-pure Uchiha or half blooded. The non-pure or half blooded aren't considered much as an Uchiha. Sakura's real parents are from the same line as her fosters, and are relatives of her foster father. (If I continue any further about this...it will spoil this chapter read it at the bottom)**

**----------------------------------------------**

**The Seventh**

**Chapter IV- Truth**

"Sharingan...?" Sasuke asked.

"H-how? I thought...," Sakura lost thought.

"Remember you were being taken care of by the Haruno family. You aren't really a Haruno. Unless you are the daughter of the other Haruno, and you earned Sharingan from your mother, I guess. So is this the secret the bastard was talking about?" (A/N: YAY! A female Sharingan user!)

"I guess."

"So should we tell Tsunade?"

"For other people's sake, yes."

"After we do, what do we do?"

"Hm...I know!"

"What?"

"You teach me!"

"WHAT!? I have never taught in my life!"

"So what, you know how to use Sharingan for a long time, and I don't! So deal with it! Sasuke-sensei!"

"That NAME...UGH! It sounds so OLD!"

"How about Uchiha-sensei?"

"THAT'S EVEN OLDER!"

"How about Sasuke-kun still?"

"Better."

"So where how do I deactivate this thing?"

"Hold on...is this the first time you have activated this thing?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah...why'd you ask?"

"Because I see three commas." (A/N: What are the commas thingies called? I have no idea. Tomoe? yeah...i go and search it up...it says HUGE comma design. And Sharingan is not that HUGE!)

"What?"

"So you passed the normal, first, and second stage of Sharingan already? I think you might of had this from birth. Let's ask Tsunade if she has any records from the Third about this. Okay?" Sakura was shocked and only nodded. "There is a chakra channel that goes through your eyes right?" She nodded. "Then don't direct your chakra into to shut it off. Before you can push chakra into your eyes to see better right? You should know how to shut if off." Sakura nodded and shut the chakra off, and her eyes went back to her emerald state. "Should we go to Tsunade now?" Sakura nodded.

------------------------------------------------

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Tsunade-sama!!!!!! Answer the darn door!" Sakura pounded. Shizune opened the door. The Hokage's bedroom was a mess. Papers were everywhere. It seems that Shizune made Tsunade work overnight. Tsunade looked so tired and gloomy.

"Hey..Sakura...Sasuke..." greeted Tsunade and Shizune sleepily.

"We have an important announcement. Sakura, do it." Sakura switched her Sharingan on by pushing her chakra into it. Shizune and Tsunade widened their eyes.

"Sharingan?" they asked.

"Yeah. Strangely it's has 3 tomoe..."

"I did see something the Third left that I thought it was interesting. You want to see it?" Tsunade said. Tsunade got up and went to a cabinet. She pulled out a file and gave it to Sakura, who opened it up. Sakura found a small notepad that has notes about her.

It said:

_--Jinchuuriki for Shichibi, sent by an ANBU_

_--ANBU said the doctors saw her eyes that were those of Sharingan, strangely with three tomoe._

_--For safety, I have sealed her kekkai genkai. Note to self: Can't guarantee that it will last. That had tremendous power illuminating from her. When I did seal it, it went down to a safe type._

_--Find foster parents for her..._

"So I am an Uchiha..."

"Okay, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai!"

"I have a mission for you. Train Sakura's Sharingan, and help her how to control it. I don't want to see her unable to control it, because Sharingan can drain her chakra and that can ruin her medical skills. Besides, the Sharingan can make an EXCELLENT surprise to the crowd when the Jounin exams start. And keep this a secret!"

"Hai!"

"Oh and better hurry, the Jounin exams start in a month!"

"Hai!" Sakura and Sasuke disappeared and appeared back at Sakura's home.

"Hurry up and teach! Sasuke-sensei!"

"HEY! I TOLD YOU **NOT** TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay! Sasuke-kun!"

-----------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Sakura got the hang of Sharingan and Itachi/Akatsuki hadn't shown themselves yet. For the next few weeks, Sasuke taught her how to calculate the opponents attacks using Sharingan. They will both fight against each other using Sharingan, of course. In no time, Sakura has perfect control over her Sharingan because of her ultimate chakra control. Sakura decided to invite the girls over for a break of training, and Sasuke with the guys. Just two more days till the Exams.

"OMG! We SHOULD play truth or dare! GUYS INCLUDED!" Ino yelled.

"It's too troublesome. I'm not playing," mummbled Shikamaru, but Ino heard him.

"YOU ARE PLAYING!" Shikamaru sighed and got dragged into the living room by Ino. So is Neji with Tenten. But Naruto...he's too dumb and followed Hinata without complaints. Of course Sasuke...he followed Sakura because she called him a chicken.

"Sakura please get a bottle!"

"Okay!" Sakura grabbed an empty glass bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle her friends made. "Me first!" Sakura eagerly spinned the bottle and it landed on Neji.

"Okay Neji, truth or dare."

"Of course dare."

"Neji, you have to let the girls do a makeover on you and keep it on until tomorrow, or tonight."

"WHAT!? NO WAY AM I GONNA LET SOME GIRLS DO A MAKEOVER ON ME! WHAT IF THEY RUIN MY HAIR!" Neji yelled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to do with your hair...besides it's a dare." Neji sighed and let the girls do a makeover on him. When the girls are done, Neji stepped out of the bathroom a.k.a. changing room. The other guys...tried to not laugh out loud but failed miserably. Naruto was the first, then surprisingly Shikamaru (And I thought he was lazy..), lastly Sasuke, who surprisingly also laughed. Neji was wearing...a light lavender dress with lace, blue eyeshadow, blush, and other make up. His hair was out of his normal hair style, just a small purple barrette.

"STOP LAUGHING! Can I please take it off?"

"No. The dare."

"Neji spin!" Neji spinned the bottle, and it landed on Ino.

"Ino, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Slap Shikamaru full strength because he is not paying attention and he laughed at me."

"WHAT?" yelled Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru...Sorry." Ino slapped Shikamaru, who flew across the room. BAM! O.o That must've hurt...

Shikamaru spinned, landed on Naruto.

"Truth of dare..."

"Dare! Dattebyo!"

"Don't eat ramen for a month."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"It's a dare..."

"So!"

"Follow the rules, idiot."

"Fine." Naruto spins, landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, truth or dare."

"I'll be different and pick truth."

"What exactly happened to Sakura when you came back, and why did you come back?" Silence erupted.

"Didn't I told you the truth?"

"Yeah you did, but I still don't get it..."

"Itachi and Kisame appeared and wanted to get Sakura because she has a Biju inside of her. The seventh one. Naruto, you have the ninth one. Sakura fainted and then I appeared, then Itachi and Kisame left. Then Sakura woke up and a Sound army appeared. We killed them off, and went back. There. Simple."

"And why would YOU come back?"

"Because Orochimaru broke the promise of killing Itachi, so I killed him. It's late, let's go to bed." ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Two days later...

Sakura got ready for the Exams. Sasuke wished her good luck. The first part of the Exams is just like the Chuunins, written test. Of course Sakura will pass it with flying colors. The second part of the exams is similar to the second part of the exams except it's more of endurance, and you are solo. Sakura passed that with flying colors also. It didn't took a day! Then she had to go through tests on various subjects such as: genjutsu, which she passed; ninjutsu, she managed to pass; taijutsu, with the help of Lee before she passed; and a subject of choice, which is medical, of course she will pass. The last and final test is a week later, a tournament of the highest scored ninjas. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and their other teams excluding Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. Sasuke was banned. Shikamaru passed last time because of his wits. Neji, he passed the same time as Shikamaru.

Just hope Akatsuki won't appear...and don't face your own friends...

-----------------------------------------

**I just had to cut it off short. I feel very lazy and don't want to type the tournament until later...Sorry? Please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Inner Sakura

**The Seventh**

By: ShiokuXRose

**I know there was some confusion in the last chapter or two. I hope this chapter cleared things up. And sorry for the confusion, but I'm not changing it. It's too troublesome.**

**To the person I sent a message to thinking it's incest (forgot name yeah...too lazy to look it up): I banged by head, and my memory's a bit fuzzy. I can't find the paper where my ideas for clearing up the mistake. I hope this chapter has enough to clear things up, or at least most of what i said. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**The Seventh**

**Chapter V- Inner Sakura**

Sakura woke up far earlier than anyone and can't seem to fall back asleep. So she decided to take some morning air. She sighed and changed into her normal attire with a doctor's coat over it. Walking straight across her backyard, she jumped and sat onto a cherry blossom tree's branch. Cool breeze gently blew her doctor's coat like a curtain.

**Ne, why are you up so early?**

_Hey Inner me, if you really are my inner, you should know..._

**...Anyways, do that new jutsu. I want some 'outside' air too.**

_Later..._

**Meanie. Someone's behind you...beside you now. **Sakura felt the branch tobble by the newly add weight. Sakura looked beside her and saw Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Good morning. Sakura, I have some questions. I've checked, you don't have any Uchiha blood."

"I've checked my genes, yeah...but I still don't understa-" Sakura was interrupted by her inner.

**I can explain that, just let me out.**

"Inner Sakura says she can explain that."

"Inner Sakura?"

"It's like another mind. Anyways," Sakura did a few handseals, "Inner Sakura! Kai!" Soon, 'Inner Sakura' in Kanji seems to be stamped onto her forehead.

**"It's good to be out!!! AHH! Fresh air! Okay time for explaination. Sakura and I was born on the same day, same time, basically same everything. We even looked alike. The nurses and doctors were shocked. _I _was born as an Uchiha. How did they know? The first time I opened my eyes was when I was in the arms of my mother. She saw my Sharingan with three tomoe." **Sasuke nodded.

"Then you did your mind end up in Sakura's body?"

**"Well people are after my parent's and my life. Well they killed my parent's. Since Sakura and I look the same, those ninjas were confused so they killed both. Well almost. Sakura was stabbed and has an inch of life left. I was killed. Since our souls was 'passing' onto the afterlife, most likely our souls got somehow mixed. Luckily Sakura was saved by the doctors in time. And so, when the body is alive, Sakura's soul was drawn back into her body and bringing me with her."**

"Just how would you know about this when you are dead as a baby?"

**"Don't know, probably knowledge of a dead person?" **

"..."

**"I'll be changing back now, this jutsu takes chakra, though not a lot." **The kanji disappeared from her forehead. "Wow...I never knew...," Sakura said.

"Yeah...but if you are not from the Uchiha or Haruno clan that which one are you from?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, when I checked my genes, it says I'm 80 percent Tsukuyo, and 20 percent Uchiha. I assume the 20 percent is from Inner Sakura. So most likely, I'm from the Tsukuyo clan."

"Tsukuyo...never heard of them."

"Me too. I wonder if they have a blood-line limit."

"Hm...should we ask Tsunade-sama again?"

"I guess...who else should we go to? I'll ask if Inner Sakura knows."

**Answer to that no idea. **"She says she has no idea, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I see, everyone should be awake by now. Let's just go to the Hokage's office." The two disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared before the office door. Sakura gently knocked. No answer. A vein appeared. She banged the door, again, no answer. Another vein appeared. She was growling.

"Sakura, calm down..." Sasuke has a anime sweatdrop. Sakura punched the door, hard. It crumbled. That caused the Godaime to wake up.

"E-eh? Sakura? Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"We figured out what caused Sakura to have the Sharingan and the real blood she has."

--------------------------------------------------

After letting Inner Sakura out and explaining everything again, Tsunade seems to get the picture.

"I see, should I file you as Tsukuyo instead of Haruno from now on?" Tsunade asked.

"Do what fits best," Sakura answered.

"I'll stick with Haruno, that's how everyone knew you as." Sakura nodded. "But one thing is bothering me, if Inner Sakura is born with the third stage of Sharingan at that age...she's the youngest to activate it, and being less than an hour old. Most likely, she is also born with Mangekyou Sharingan."

"But you have to kill the person closest to you in order to get Mangekyou."

"I know that, Sasuke. But, have you ever seen an Uchiha born with that high level of Sharingan when it was the first time activated? No, exactly. So Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go to Kakashi. He has the Mangekyou Sharingan, he can teach you if you do."

"Hai!"

"If there is nothing else...YOU OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Sasuke and Sakura disappeared again.

---------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Where is Kaka-sensei!? I bet he is off reading that perverted book of his!" Sakura cussed again. Sasuke sighed. Soon, they found Kakashi reading his book in front of the memorial tablet. Kakashi turned around and tucked his book away.

"Ah, Sakura, Sasuke. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked. Sakura channeled her chakra to her eyes and Sharingan appeared.

"This. Tsunade-sama said that I might already have Mangekyou Sharingan from the start."

"Hm...well let's see, just don't put me through Tsukuyomi. I got enough of that."

"How can I when I don't even know if I can activate it! Kaka-sensei, just tell me how to activate Mangekyou," Sakura demanded.

"Hai, hai. Getting there..." Kakashi explained the process. Sakura struggled to activate it. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and down her cheeks. After fifty minutes, Sakura activated it. But soon after, she was too exhausted to keep it on and collapse to the ground. Sasuke ran to her and lifted her to a sitting position and was surprised. Someone born with a high level Sharingan. After a few times Sakura activated it and without killing the one closest to her, she has Mangekyou Sharingan. She seems to be more of a genius than Itachi! If only her Sharingan was sealed, she could be stronger than Itachi. (A/N: I love it when a girl is stronger then Sasuke or Itachi .) Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that Sakura is far stronger than him. She has Shichibi, Mangekyou Sharingan, and her Inner self; she surpassed Godaime's medical skills and strength.

"I'll teach you how to use the other techniques obtained by Mangekyou later. Though I'm not from the Uchiha clan, I haven't had the slightest clue how those techniques looked like until I saw Itachi use them. One of them is Tsukuyomi and the other is Amaterasu. Being named from gods (A/N: Or goddess, i don't know the gender...) they ought to have great power. Tsukuyomi is one of the strongest known genjutsu. Amaterasu is one of the strongest fire jutsu known."

"Thanks Kaka-sensei. The sun's setting, bye!" Sakura and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ja ne...well that's a bit late though..."

TBC...

-------------------------------------------

**Sorry for a short chapter, and sorry if I made Sakura sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo perfect. But she has many flaws, will be mentioned later. Jounin exam tournament are starting next! Stay tuned!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
